The Demon Bone Yokai
by Barbas Sephtis
Summary: I died, nothing grand nor dull, it was quick and simple. What I didn't expect was to be saved by one of anime/manga's "Greatest Villain", only to find out that she's nothing more than a very conflicted person like everybody else. I don't regret what I've done next and now we have to survive in a world of monsters, well, let's see what things I can screw with this time. Pseudo-SI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothin but my OC.**

* * *

**-Unknown location-**

"Hmmm? Where am I?" I wondered out loud, looking at a endless winter that surrounded this strange place.

I don't know where I was and neither did I care, before this I lived a rather dull, average life before I got here, a casual artist while on the side making stories based on TV shows, movies, games and animations (cartoon &amp; anime).

And it all ended when I saved the life of a rather annoying kid who got trapped in a burning truck before getting myself sent of a rather amusing flight of ten meters with a piece of a door lodged up my gut before smashing head first into the hard ground.

If anyone says that death is like what Hollywood says: Dramatic or Grand. I might just have to rise from the grave and slap a ho.

Death is just abrupt and immediate, nothing fancy about it.

"Is this supposed to be the afterlife?" I thought aloud dully, rather skeptical and bored about the situation that was placed on my lap and had slapped me across the face, I sat up and got a better look of the surroundings "I wonder if I stay right on this spot, could I think back on my life and still have time before I lose consciousness due to starvation? Or would I freeze to death before that?" wondering about the multiple ways I could die in this place.

Hey, I had a rather strange outlook of life, and since I was stuck here and I am positive of my death, I might as well amuse myself since there was nothing to do...

"I hope you're not planning on dying again before I get to set my plans, that would just be rude.." A rather benevolent voice chuckled in amusement behind me "I just saved you from a eternal life of wandering an endless void and you're already planning your demise." She admonished "That, and I never thought of you to have such a rather negative personality about life as I originally thought you'd have."

Standing up and facing to look behind me, what I saw both shocked and intrigued me (though indifference, boredom and dejectedness soon overpowered both).

A woman in possession of very delicate facial features (Whether or not the two scarlet dots that were just above the centre end of her eyebrows were considered delicate, I leave it as a message in the empty void.), she also had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. The most noticeable were the two horn like protrusions that which stuck out from her head which subtly looked more like rabbit ears. Her eyes were very distinctive, enlarged and featureless white irises that had no visible pupils giving her looks that would have made others think of her blind, but her "Third Eye" surpassed the pair.

The Third eye was parting vertically on her forehead, it had a ripple-like pattern that spread over the 'eyeball', that had a red sclerae and irises, each line also decorated with tomoe's.

Other than that, her clothing was distinctive as well, She wore a transitional high-collared hime-kimono that was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

I currently was looking Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess, the progenitor of Chakra itself and had a part in creating the Juubi (Ten-Tails).

"Okay, now I'm positive I am dead." I sighed in relief "Thank you for the confirmation." Bowing deeply towards the princess which got a calming laugh out of her.

"And I don't have a negative outlook on life in general. You'll just see me degrading my own to ease your worries." I corrected her before I got to the matter at hand (possibly getting my soul taken by someone of her power for some purpose gets even someone like me.)

"Why is it that you have deemed we worthy to be before you?" Getting an unreadable look from her which I hoped wouldn't happen.

"I am rather bored in my imprisonment in my own dimension, and since all of my influence has been cut off from the shinobi world, I decided to spread out elsewhere, witnessing new worlds and I have luckily found yours, reaching out with _**[Kamui] **_to bring you here." She explained as she mentally showed me a faint image of my world, and then the incident which led to my death.

"So why haven't you escaped into another world then?" I queried, she explained briefly of the limits of Kamui and that she did not know what would happen if she went to another dimension separate from the shinobi world.

"So need do you have of me then?" bringing up another important factor, which brought a more sad and solemn look about her.

"Since my sealing, I have thought further more on what the blonde brat's ideals of peace was compared to mine." She answered which etched a confused look on my face to which she explained further.

"When they both sealed me into the sphere something was split from me and was kept sealed into the moon and somehow in this plane I could think significantly more clearly and with all my fears and hate were gone I could realize what I had caused." Bringing genuine shock to my face considering I knew partly about what caused her fall into madness, with it partly being the ignorance of her close ones, but before I could ponder more she continued "Looking on the memories of my Outward will Zetsu, I can only think of shame of what I had _willingly _committed during my insanity, it was I who caused chakra to be weaponized and inadvertently caused the world to accept a eternal-hate for each other far from my goals of protecting it." now great sadness emanated from her as tears threatened to burst forth from her eyes while a crushing and dark aura surrounded her that caused nearly all of my senses and limbs to dull and the winter around us seemed to distort in to slowly growing blocks that led to an empty void.

And from there I did something I couldn't comprehend why I did it or whether or not I really cared much of my own well being.

Possibly because my mind was being turned into mush at the time and my reason and logic wasn't working at the time.

Approaching Kaguya and hugging her.

Honestly I fully expected to be completely eviscerated by her, even though she was completely sealed with no one having any intention of releasing her, she still had her god-like powers and had great experience of fighting against powerful foes that border between earth-shakers and destroyers.

What I didn't expect to happen was that she would hug back crying all her worries out (Nearly crushing my spine in the process, but a man must do everything they can for any woman... Even for a maybe psychotic God-like woman), thankfully the mind numbing aura had slowly dissipated and the environment around us slowly reformed.

After what seemed like an eternity, she calmed down and we parted "Sorry about that." she said sulking, wiping whats tears were left on her majestic face, "All the fear and paranoia disappeared when I was sealed and I was only left with sadness and guilt for what I had accomplished."

I nodded slightly to show understanding "It's fine." I reassured "Last time I checked I died and you most likely saved me from a life of hell or boredom, I owe you." easing up the tension around us.

"I don't know why I had done what I had and saved your soul, but something in me wished to atone even if it was but a small part." She admitted "But I don't want to trap you here as well." Now parting the winter around us to see that were situated right on the rift of dimensions in her domain, A lava world, a mountainous world., a desert world, a ice world, a sea of acid, and a gravity world that had a pyramid-shaped terrain.

"Though I can never send you back to your own world." She confessed, which I knew full well considering my empty bodies condition, as much as I wanted to go out with a 'Tell my family I love them.' for the heck of it, me surviving through my injuries would raise many unwanted questions in many unsavory and suspicious minds. "So I can send you to a world of your choosing, seeing as your world has full vision of every other dimension out that you world sees with your literature and what your people call 'Television'." A empty portal appearing beside her, attaching itself to me mentally, leaving me to ponder what to do next.

Looking back at her, her face was calm and her eyes closed to focus on holding the portal open, she had suffered the loss and separation from her family, her own sons sealing her and inadvertently causing an even further descent into the belief that to attain true peace was to subjugate the world.

And now here she was, completely removed of her dark side and now alone and lonely.

"I regret nothing." I stated, causing some surprise and confusion to come from Kaguya which grew to a fully bewildered expression when I pulled her with me into the portal, set on a destination that I selected.

And with that, the portal closed behind us, leaving the Naruto-verse behind.

And into another world that I had a particular interest in.

* * *

**I promise that "White Wolf of the Sea" will updated soon I swear! Please be patient with my slow-ass update time!**

**Other than that I'm taking a different style of Self-Insert, slight crossovers from others here and there but mainly focused in one world.**

**And I'm portraying Kaguya as a unstable, depressed person whose dominant side (Evil side - Mad with corruption and the desire to attain "Peace" via subjugation) was ripped out of her soul, trapping her evil manifestation on the moon while she was in her dimensional plane, left completely frail emotionally, where the only thing she can think of was the 'What ifs'.**

**Please review, favourite, follow, all that jazz and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

**Other than that, enjoy the read!**

* * *

_**-****Unknown office. Unknown time of day...-**_

"Interesting." A man surmised looking at the report at his desk"What do you think of their story old friend?" he asked to no one in particular, until a shadowed individual made himself visible in the dark room with the man sitting behind the desk, that one piece of furniture being the only thing visible due the candle light that was on it but it brought a shadow over the seating mans face,

Rather strange for the seated man as he was dressed in white robes that would make one who looks at him guess that he was a priest, even more so with the hood that his face, only revealing glowing eyes from under the veil.

"The energy generated by that portal was other-worldly, unfamiliar to us, a mixture of both **Yoki** and **Ki** **_(physical energy)_**." The shadowed man finally replied to the priest's question, himself sporting glowing eyes as well, the distinct quirks about him are hie coach driver's cap, fancy mustache and an unlit large cigar he keeps at the ready.

"Whatever it was, it's extremely powerful enough to ignore even the barrier that surrounds the entrance of the Yokai world. They know more than what they're letting on." and with that the room entered a complete silence, contemplating on what was capable of such despite the set up precautions.

"This is to be kept secret in this office." The man on the desk stated simply and seemed serious about the matter "And if the other stronger Yokai families come to confront us about this large flash of power, let them know that it is just me testing the barrier that separates the two worlds is still functional, due to it being untouched for centuries?" getting only a nod from the suited man before bringing up a bright smile.

"So, what do you think of our two new students that enrolled late into the year?" Completely changing the topic and overall mood of the atmosphere.

To which the Bus driver played along "Oh yes." lighting the cigar and releasing a puff of smoke as he flashed a devilish grin "They'll do splendidly well." he noted "Though their intelligence states that they should be held at a higher year, the boy had asked to be placed in the freshman year once he found out that Mr. Aono is also enrolling into the school, the boy asked/demanded that he be placed in the same class as him, saying that 'With no history or social background they have to start somewhere', with the girl following suit."

Chuckling at the situation passed before him he looked at two pictures on his desk that came along with the reports and application forms, both of them being the newly enrolled students, both bearing enough similar features to be called twins, the most prominent being their blank irises, shortly cut eyebrows, pure white hair, a zig-zag parting the hair in the middle and two scarlet dots on their foreheads.

"Apart from Mr. Aono I think these two might make the school year even more interesting."

_**(Earlier...) -Unknown forest-**_

_'Woah...'_ I numbly thought as I slowly arose from my lying position, still feeling like a flaming semi-truck fell on me, waking up with my back to the ground looking at a meek sky and a gloomy forest surrounding the field I was in, looking from side to side I found a clear pond of water next me.

Intending to refresh myself and remove the drowsiness I crawled towards the water source water only to find something quite shocking.

My midnight black, medium length hair was now replaced with a long pure white hair that when I took a strand I realized that it reached down to my waist, my hair locks now reached the bottom of my face, framing my now more angled and smooth face and my hair was now parting in the middle in a zig-zag motion. My brown eyes were now replaced with light purple pupils though had a small black circle for irises.

My sun-kissed skin was now a fair white, my rough facial features like my nose, eyes and jaw were now sharper and I now sported two scarlet dots on my forehead and red paint was present on my bottom eye-line.

Rubbing my eyes at the sight and even throwing some water in my face didn't release me from the illusion before me.

Two thoughts came up when I confirmed that the reflection I was looking at was my own:

**_(1.)_** I looked like an anime character straight out of Naruto and suspiciously looked like a more feminine Kimimaro Otsutsuki.

**_(2.)_** My looks seemed womanly as long as you kept your sights above the neck area.

_'I wonder if this coincides with my mother's wish of siring a daughter and ended up with me, the universe must be laughing at me in their high and mighty thrones.'_ I bemoaned in my mind, a bit annoyed about the new change (and even lesser testosterone level), trying to find a reason as to why I looked more effeminate than find the reason why my appearance was changed or where I am or focused on the different feeling I felt in this new body.

I guess escaping death can do wonders in addling a man's sanity and sense of logic.

"Thank whatever deity is out there that I'm still a male though..." I agreed upon when I still felt that my 'manhood' was still there before realizing that I felt an alien-like energy flowing through my body and the fact that I wasn't alone in the field, getting off from my lying position and standing up to face this and causing me to witness another pair of eyes which were glowering at me.

I was currently looking back at Kaguya Otsutsuki, the woman who I pulled into the portal with me, who was looking positively fuming right now. But that wasn't the issue despite obvious disconcerting rage of a rather dangerous goddess.

The matron who was responsible for the creation of all chakra, who had a hand in causing nearly all shinobi wars and creating the Juubi, the woman who could vaporize me with but a mere thought...

...Was currently the same age as I, a young adult, specifically 18.

Thank god she didn't look as roughed up as I was, however her kimono was ripped in various places but thankfully still kept most of her modesty intact.

"You idiot!" She screamed at me, not at all noticing the clear difference in me yet and still managed to know who I was and proceeded to lay me back down to the ground with a single punch "What were you thinking when you pulled me with you into the portal!?"

_'Jeez I risked my life in order to give her a chance at a life away from the cycle of hate and this is what I get?'_ I grumbled annoyed on the ground, the pain from her blow much more tolerable for some reason.

"Saving a life." I said with a grimace as I slowly but surely got up to my knees "Do you think I could just live with my decision of leaving you to be alone in that dimension again? I owe you more for saving my life." before I got grabbed and lifted up by my shoulders by two vace-like hands, I shut my eyes, expecting and preparing for another crushing blow.

What I didn't expect was for a hug from the Rabbit Goddess, which was more manageable than the last hug I received but I could tell that the current hug could crush a me if I hadn't undergone the physical change, which left me wondering what had happened to me during the teleportation or the strike broke something in my spinal column.

_'Oh dear, I think the after effects from accident were still there, given I had gotten crushed legs, shattered ribs and the brain damage... and the brain damage... and the brain damage... Oh! Teen Kaguya's currently hugging me right now, neat.'_ The punch drunk aspect of my mind added in his two cents before I pushed his idiotic influence away.

"You idiot..." She mumbled into my already torn shirt which also brought my mind into another topic about my considerably changed (and surprisingly not all that bad) physique but it wasn't of importance to me this moment, Kaguya obviously still furious about the risks of losing her focus while holding the portal open, which surprised her when I reciprocated the hug, assuring her my sincerity of freeing her from her prison "You could have killed yourself with that daring move." she continued to reprimand me causing my eyes to roll at her insistence to have left her behind.

"Well my daring instincts rivals my willingness to put others' safety ahead of me so sue me, it's an old habit." I assured her bringing the two of us into a comfortable silence.

As this happened I also realized her attitude had changed from her usual calm, serene and depressed state to a more expressive, possibly hotheaded and considerably more passionate.

_'Oh great, she may have also received the many ailments of young adults, puberty or at least the final stages.'_ I gravelly thought as I rested my chin on top of her head, content on staying there and letting her worries blow over while my migraine dissipated, we stayed like that a time I didn't bother counting. Absent-mindedly noting how we fit comfortable with one another, her short but slender body and fitting perfectly with my tall, muscular form-

_'NO!'_ I caught myself before I could continue with my scatterbrained yet lecherous imagination _'No dirty thoughts! She's hundreds of years older than you and she's vulnerable right now!'_

But an abrupt ahem alerted that there was someone in the field with us, causing us to separate from the hug and instinctively form stances to prepare for a possible fight.

"My, apologies on interrupting a rather touching moment but I need to ask you two of something..." stated bluntly a formally suited man, complete with coach driver hat and large cigar.

Kaguya was wary of the mysterious man, prepared to fight but only when the aggression was first reciprocated. But only I was indifferent about him, knowing full well of his identity before I got to meet him face-to-face.

"It's rude to just ask someone to do something out of the blue, introductions are in order." I rebutted from my position, earning an amused chuckle from the elder coach driver before straightening himself and mock dusting himself off.

"Very well My name is Nurari, just Nurari and I am the bus driver for the students of Yokai academy." bowing gracefully to both the both of us. Easing up some tension between us and confirming my suspicions.

"Hn." I conceded, before nodding to Kaguya that it was fine but to not drop her guard.

Now I had to think of a way to pull us out of a wary and dangerous situation, as much as I am confident that Kaguya can beat the Commander of all Monsters and his superior who could be considered the weakest out of all the Three Dark Lords, catching the attention of the other (still living) one and the various Yokai clans would be too much of a trouble to deal with when we intended to stay out of trouble.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of explaining to do. However, can we have a proper change of clothes before this? It would be much easier to explain dimension travel looking less ragged." Stalling for more time so I could discuss with Kaguya more about what to do and pointing out that we were both unfit to continue with the conversation in our current condition, Kaguya looking at me surprised that I revealed so nonchalantly out method of traveling to this world while Nurari chuckled, his suspicions seemingly lesser than before but still lingering.

"Ah! And where are my manners! You two obviously look that you two have gone on a rather dangerous trek in these woods! Don't you know this near endless greenery is very dangerous for youngsters like you!" The man exclaimed like he was an actor in a live theater performance "Why don't you two follow me, I assure you two that the school can properly accommodate for you two until this situation blows over." sounding completely fooled but my intuition screamed at me to keep my guard up as my hasty attempt at covering up for us has left him watching our every move.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Questioned Kaguya with an impassive tone in her voice. With good reason given my first two attempted at taking initiative have put us both in risky situations but it seems she doesn't mind following me as I have more in-depth knowledge of this world than she does.

"Don't worry!" I replied with an easy smile that contained eager glee, I would have chosen a different world for us to live in but this one was more easy for us to integrated in, now I just need to pull off a faux story that would be believable enough to defuse suspicions and instead arouse sympathy and acceptance.

"Now c'mon I haven't gotten us in dangerous trouble... yet." Grabbing her hand gently and led her to the path Nurari had gone through, Kaguya made to retort whether my addition of the word "yet" was necessary but had resigned herself to this fate by smiling at my excited expression as we chased after the bus driver.

_'What's life without a little mayhem?'_ I wondered in my mind as we saw Nurari standing next to the rode where he parked his school bus, holding two sets of uniforms and a young brown haired human boy sitting in the middle of the near empty bus.


End file.
